fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Destiny
Epic Destiny '(エピック運命 in Japan) is a fanon RPG for the 3DS. It was designed and developed by E-Nam Inc. The game is rated E10+ for everyone ages ten and older. The game is said to apply traditional elements of a RPG game. Development When E-Nam Inc. initially adopted this game, it was under the beta, and was originally intended to be a slightly different game. Gameplay Party While playing through the game the player will have a 'party' is a group of other players that will battle alonside you. Parties in Epic Destiny consist of up to six characters. While on out on the map, the active players in the party can be seen on the map. Battles Battles in Epic Destiny are on a real-time battle system. Battles revolve around two parties or groups of characters battling, and trying to deplete the health of one another. When a player is battling in Epic Destiny, they can use the following options: Attack, Defend, or Item. Attack When a player selects the attack command prompt on the battle screen it basically means that the character will attack. Attacking isn't that simple however, after selecting the attack prompt the player must then choose what attack the character will use. Characters have different attacks or 'skills' as that they are commonly called and each skill does something different. There are offensive skills, defensive skills, and supplementary skills that each contribute to combat. After a skill is selected, however the skill doesn't always hit as the enemy character can dodge or the character may miss their attack altogether. Defend The Defend command does just what it says, the character will enter a defensive stance which will basically allow the character to endure the next oncoming move. The greater the defensive stat of the character is, the more damage the character will be able to endure while in a defensive stance. Item The Item command is a basic command associated with all RPG games. This game basically allows the player to use an item such as a potion during the battle. Only certain items may be used in battle specfically healing items. Second Wind When a player's health becomes zero, they have one two options, wait for another player to heal them, or defeat an enemy. When your health reaches zero, you fall over and move by crawling slowly. If a player can't be healed, and can't defeat an enemy, they will respawn at the nearest town. Experience Points & Leveling Another important aspect of the game is experience points, leveling, and stats. After a battle is over with all characters who participated in the battle gain experience points. After a character gains a certain amount of experience points that character will gain a level. The levels in the game determine the strength of a character as the higher the level the higher the stats of the character are. Stats When a character levels up the following statistical categories of the character will then increase. These statistical values determine the overall performance of the character in battle. '''HP '(Hit Points): A character's health in battle, when this reaches zero a character can no longer fight. 'SP '(Special Points): A character's mana in battle. Only special moves takes up special points. '''Stamina: A character's energy in battle. Attacking takes up your energy, braking between attacks refill your stamina quicker. Strength: Determines how physical strong the character is, in other words determines the strength of a character's attacks Defense: Deteremines how well a character can defend against enemy attacks. Speed: Determines how fast a character is. A faster character will be able to evade enemy attacks more often and their attacks will land on an enemy more often. Intelligence ' '''Luck ' '''Presision Evasion Customization Character customization is a key feature in the Epic Destiny series. Every character in the game can equip different equipment such as weapons and armor that will improve their statistics. The items equiped by the character will also show up on the character, becoming part of their appearance in the game. Overworld The overworld map is also a key element in the game as well. Scattered throughout the world are randomly generated areas in which the game is set there are different towns, cities, and other locations. Each location in the game must be reached through travel meaning that the world in the game is open. As stated earlier, in the overworld all members in the player's party can be seen on the map. Plot Each playthrough of the game is different in some way. The first world you create might have a tyranical lich taking over the world, and the next might be sucked in a black hole. Each world you create has a different story. Each story can be entered in a seed, like the overworld. Classes Warrior Warriors are the battlers, able to deal tons of damage. They have a rage bar, which fills up more the more you attack. The rage bar's energy can be transfered to special moves. Warriors can dual-weild swords, or use a sword and shield. Guardian Gaurdians are the tanks, dealing low damage, but having high defense. They have a block bar, which will quickly refill. When the block bar is used, it increases defense tenfold. Guardians use large lances and shields as thier weapons. Hunter Hunters are the long-range class, dealing damage from long ranges. They have a focus bar, which is alwase refilling. The focus bar allows the hunter to be a sharpshooter. If the hunter moves, or gets hit, the bar lowers. The higher the bar is, the father a hunter can shoot. Hunters can use bows and arrows, crossbows, and boomerangs. Cleric Clerics are the healers, able to easily heal themselves and others. Clerics have a mana bar, which is the equivalent of the magic bar. The mana bar is a cleric's power, which allows him/her to use healing spells. Clerics use books, staffs, and wands as weapons. Mage Mages are the elementals able to easily heal themselves and others. Mages have a magic bar, which is the equivalent of the mana bar. The magic bar is a mage's power, which allows him/her to use attack spells. Mages have nine different elemental powers. There are fire, water, earth, air, light, dark, nature, and technoligy mages. Mages use books, staffs, and wands as weapons. Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games